Heartbeat with Bricks and Strings (Winter Soldier X OC)
by Lucine Absinthe
Summary: A long-time S.H.I.E.L.D agent, Isabella, must make the Winter Soldier feel comfortable round her. So she must pretend to be a Hydra supporter to gain his trust. However, things take a wrong, and intimate, turn for the worse, and she ends put leaving everything she was supposed to do behind.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella walked into Fury's office, head held high. "Director Fury," she said, as she stood in front of his desk. He turned to her, "Isabella. As you know, we know where Hydra's base is located, here in D.C. However, their arms are much more powerful than ours, so attacking would lead to an effective counter attack, and next thing you know we're all dead. I don't appreciate being dead, and I'm sure you don't either. So, you are an unknown agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nobody knows about you except me, you, and a few others, not including Cap." He rose from his chair, and raised his eye, "So, we need you to 'join' Hydra, so to speak. You will join as a doctor, because doctors are the type of people Hydra needs right now. You need to 'claim loyalty' to Hydra or whatever, and eliminate the Soldier. Is this understood?" Isabella hesitated, before speaking, "is that all you need me to do, Director? Pretend to be a Hydra extremist, and kill the Winter Soldier? Sounds easy." Fury nodded. Isabella isn't a rookie at spying, but she isn't a pro. But because Fury needs to send someone who hasn't made them self public to be there, she is their only chance. "Look, Isabella. It's easier said than done. Just be careful, and don't blow your cover. Do whatever it takes, okay?" Isabella nodded. She turned, but before she reached the door, she asked over her shoulder, "does Steve Rogers know about this?" "No, and I don't intend to tell him the full truth. If you succeed, the Soldier died of a heart attack or something, I don't know what excuse I'll tell him, but I won't tell him now." Isabella shook her head, and walked down to her office.

She rummaged through her belongings, looking for Revvy, her Colt Anaconda Model Revolver. She had a couple of Revolvers, because they were her favorite model handgun, but Revvy was special. When her, Steve, and Natasha came face to face with the Winter Soldier, she actually shot the Soldier twice, and killed four other guys, all with that one gun and from a helicarrier, so she was definitely proud of her gun. "If this gun saved me once, she'll definitely save me again." She slid the gun into her holster, and went home early.

When she entered her apartment, she threw her stuff on the side table, carefully placed he always loaded gun on the kitchen counter, and poured herself a glass of Jack Daniel's. She sat at the bar, which lined her kitchen and living room. She sighed, and packed her stuff; called her friends, and hesitated to call Steve. She had his number (which she got from Natasha, because she said they'd be a perfect couple) but didn't call him. What would she say? She went to her room, giving no thoughts on the future, and plopped on her bed. She read a few pages of Red Dragon, and fell asleep. She woke up extra early, got dressed, and walked to the Hydra Headquarters.

Once she walked through the doors, Brock looked at her peculiarly. However, Pierce glanced in admiration. "So you want to better this world, rid it of the horrors it resides in?" "Yes, of course! Not only would I help, I am a certified doctor, so if anything happens to...New World supporters, I can help them, save lives, you know?" She sounded convincing, but Brock kept his stare, and Pierce was still mesmerized by the "new supporter." He stood up, and held out his hand. They shook hands, and he led her into the surgery room. Once they entered, she quickly scanned the room for her target, but he wasn't there. Even if he was, she couldn't do anything about it. "Just sit here," Pierce said, "they'll bring him out soon." Yay. She sat on the steel stool, and impatiently waited for the Soldier to come out. It seemed like hours, but it was only about ten minutes. He menacingly walked into the room, and sat on the operating chair. He gave no clue that she was there.

Pierce walked to Bella, "the last time he left this place, this dumbass got his arm bent and separated at the crease." The Soldier looked at Pierce from the corner of his eye, but ignored his comment. "So, you need to fix the skin that glues the metal to his body; that line of scarring skin." One of the engineers got up, "we need you to give your opinion. Should you fix his skin before, or after I fix his arm? Would there be fatal consequence?" Bella had no idea how this whole thing worked, but if there could be a fatal consequence, her mission would be done, she could shoot everyone in this room, and leave feeling accomplished. "I-I-I should work on his arm after you fix it. To prevent, you know, an unstoppable blood flow from his shoulder..." She stated her opinion disgracefully. Surprisingly, they believed her. The engineer started welding bits of his arm. About a half hour later, the engineer finished, but the Soldier's lips started to fidget, as if he wanted to say something. "That man on the bridge, I knew him." Pierce sighed, and started telling him lies about a previous mission. "He's been out of Cryo-Freeze for too long," the engineer added. "Then wipe him." The Soldier looked around with huge, sad eyes. He knew what was coming, but Bella didn't, and she wasn't prepared for what was bound to happen. The Soldier sat back, and cuffs tightly closed around his arms, and this huge machine came around his head. A mouthpiece was put into place, and the machine tightly hugged his head. It was meant for him, and only him. In an instant, the engineer electrocuted the poor man's skull. He yelled in pain and agony. Bella stared at the Soldier, who finally showed his human side, but this was terrible. He wasn't an enemy, he never was. He was a victim of abuse. He was abused day in, day out, and nobody cared to stop this. Then again, how could they?

After the whole episode, the Soldier was pulled up, dazed and confused. Other guys, their jobs unknown, were telling him who he isn't supposed to be. They said that he was a gift to mankind, and had to extract certain people to give people the freedom they deserved. Confused and helpless, the dazed man accepted everything, and thought it to be true. Isabella bowed her head, realizing this would be harder than she had thought. How can she kill a man who is very dangerous and a huge threat, but also mentally struggling and broken? She let out a short sigh, and one of the guys told her to accompany the wounded man to a room, all the way in the basement, behind huge metal doors.

Doing as she was told, she lead the Soldier downstairs, which felt sticky and cold, and the air was thick. In other words, unfit to live in. She couldn't help but to feel bad for him. She tried opening the metal door, but it was too heavy. She quickly glanced at the Soldier, signaling him to open it. He walked in front of her, and threw the door open as if it weighed nothing. They both walked into the room, which was undesirable. There was a squeaky, and gross looking bed, one lamp, and a nightstand, which looked like it was about to break. There were no windows, so the only light was the light from the hallway. He plopped on the bed, and lied down. As she was leaving he called behind her, "is everything they told me true?" She tilted her head, and faced him. "Yes, it, it was. You're a gift to mankind. Why would they lie to you?" He said nothing. After a few moments of silence, she walked out, and closed the door. It was dark in that room, and it must've been pitch black now. She asked if she was able to go home. The engineer ignored her, and she just went home anyway.

When she got home, she felt as if something had changed. She slowly walked into her living room, to find the Winter Soldier sitting on her couch. He looked at her in confusion, stood up, and headed for the window.

"Wait," she quickly exclaimed. He hesitated for a second, but quickly opened the window, and swiftly raced into the night. She tried to grab him before he went, but failed. She peered out the window, but like a ghost, he's disappeared. She gave a short and quick sigh, breathing out her frustration. What was he there for? Why? Maybe he had some connection with Bella, that nobody thought he could've had? She asked a hundred questions, but those questions weren't answered and put her to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, and day two of her 'enlightening' job, she walked into the surgery room to find if the Soldier was there. No, he was not, but Pierce was. "Pierce," she started, "it's very early, shouldn't you be at S.H.I.E.L.D now?" He smirked, "of course, I just had to check up on a few things, private things."em Private things? What could he have meant by that? Did he find out who Isabella really was? "The Soldier is in his room; he looks like he's in pain, and said he won't talk to any of our other doctors. So, fulfilling his constant need of attention and his need of being childish, find out what's bothering him, okay?" Isabella nodded, and she swiftly glided across the floor, not making any eye contact whatsoever.

As she walked to his room, she thought about what she was going to say to get him to speak up. She had millions of different scenarios in her head, many involving her being beaten. For some reason, the Soldier made her uncomfortable. He never did anything to her, but a single glance could send her on her way.

She reached his metal door, and repeated the trial and error. So, she knocked, and politely waited. After not hearing anything, she called out her name and profession, hoping he would answer. And, to her luck, he did. He opened the door slowly, and sluggishly poked his head into the crease of the door, to make sure she wasn't lying. After seeing her, he threw open the door, and quickly rushed to the wall. He cowered against the wall, as if someone had told him that she was going to hurt him. She slowly walked in, making sure her approach wasn't threatening. She had to speak to him as if he were a child, "hello, soldier. I am Isabella, your doctor." He still looked at her with terror. "I am here to hear why you're in pain. Is it a sharp pain, or throbbing?" He slowly eased his tense body, but still didn't speak, only stared. It was very awkward for Bella. How she despised situations like these. She desperately tried not to make eye contact, so she looked down. She would quickly glance back up to see if he was still staring, and he was. "If you don't need me, I'll just be on my way then." She turned, and walked out the door. She was about to close it, but heard the Soldier speak, "wait!" She looked at him, tried to hear what he was thinking, but not saying. They stared at each other for a bit, until he finally spoke again. "Come here. The pain is..." he started to point everywhere around his torso area. Bella smiled, "you need to be more precise." "Just come over here." He sounded like a stranger luring a child. In a way, that was how the situation was; she was the unknowing child, and he was the mysterious stranger. She slowly walked towards him, feeding the curiosity and temptation. Even though he wanted her to close the space, he tried to back up, hitting the wall. He tensed up his body once again, and she stopped a few feet away from him. "Where does it hurt?" She asked in an aggressive manner this time. He looked at her in shock, as if he had never heard someone be stern with him. He opened his mouth, but couldn't speak. She pointed to his chest, "here?" He looked at her finger, as if he was comprehensive.

She raised her hand to push a lock of hair from her face, and he quickly flinched and clenched his hands. This was a clear sign that he had a human side, but the bitterness of Pierce and everyone else made him bury it under similar bitterness; so he was always barbaric with no feeling whatsoever. So, the only time when he is actually human, is right after the electroshock. This was a perfect time to try and persuade him to believe that what Pierce said was false. But for some reason, that didn't click in Bella's head.

He slowly hid his apprehension, and looked at Bella with a peculiar look in his eye. He slowly raised his hand, and Bella stood there, motionless, as if her muscles were glued together. She keenly watched his hand as it made it's way to her neck. As he lightly gripped her neck, her body started to twitch because she was so nervous. He slowly opened his mouth, and his epic jawline was completely visible. "I-I never seen a woman..." he paused for a minute or so, "a woman-who looks like you." His shyness was clear, but what was unclear was what he meant. Isabella realized that there were no female Hydra 'supporters.' She was the first woman he encountered, who didn't try to kill him. She faintly smiled, while his hand burned her neck. If human flesh can do that, imagine what her skin would feel like with the ice-cold metal on her. She wanted to move it, but scenarios haunted her again. So she bowed her head, as if she had done something wrong. He traced her jawline, and lightly pulled her chin up, "look at me." He wasn't scared anymore. This time, he spoke steely, sternly, unpleasantly. He looked right in her eyes, looked deep inside. He felt the horror seep through Bella's pores. He grabbed onto her cheeks with his hand, and pressed so hard, her jaw was forced open. She was on the verge of crying, and his eyes went from intimidating to sympathetic. He released her jaw, and swiftly moved his hand to her nape, where he lightly tugged the fine threads of hair. She breathed in an unsettling manner. She enjoyed rough play of all kinds, but she was terrified. He got a grip on her nape, and turned her back to the wall, and pushed her against it. She kept glancing at the door behind him. "Stay here." His voice was menacing. He turned and closed the door. She slowly reached for her pocketknife in her boot. When he turned to her, she held the knife behind her back. He walked towards her fast-paced and menacingly. She gripped the knife even tighter. He stood so close, the tips of their boots touch, and he leaned forward. He grabbed her shoulder, and turned her to the wall; her back facing him. He took the knife and threw it across the room, and held her hand high behind her back; his arm pushing against her reddish nape. He stood behind her for a few moments, then started to make his way to her. She felt his breath as he went closer to her neck, she felt the heat. His forehead pressed against the back of her head, and he grazed his lips against her scruff.

She wasn't scared after that. She loosened her body, and he released her. She slowly turned around, and he shyly looked at the ground. She reluctantly asked, "what's wrong?" He glanced at her, "I don't think you're allowed to be here anymore." She scanned the room, as if she needed help understanding. "So, you think I should leave?" He looked at her desolately, "I-I don't want you to leave. But you can't be here." She walked towards him, and as usual, he walked backward. She stopped in pure frustration, "stop moving." He straightened his posture, and unwillingly stood there. She walked towards him hastily, and stopped right in front of him. They were so close, they were sharing a breath. Out of synthetic neurosis, he opened his mouth to breathe better; take in and give off more breath. She wrapped both hands around his neck, and pulled him closer to her. Surprisingly, he wasn't much taller than she was, or at least when she's wearing heels. He started breathing heavily against her face. Their foreheads touch, and both of them move their mouths closer and closer. Just before they touch lips, "I don't know how," the Soldier says. Almost instantly, "I'll show you how." She forced her lips onto his. He kept his mouth open, but didn't move his lips. She smiled underneath the failed kiss, "open your mouth just a little bit, and push your lips out." He looked at her as if she were speaking a different language. "Just do what I do." He nodded, and she resumed where she left off. He awkwardly moved his lips, but it wasn't completely unsuccessful. "Open your mouth," she said, and she stuck her tongue in his mouth. He nudged her back, breaking the kiss, "what was that?" She giggled, "that was a kiss. That's what you do. Except-okay, here's what you do. If my tongue is in your mouth, you intertwine yours with mine, and same goes for me, when yours in is my mouth. Get it?" He just looked at her. She rolled her eyes, grabbed onto the collar of his shirt, and pulled him in for another kiss. This kiss, however, was longer, and was about to lead to other things. He kept his arms to his side, until she dragged her hands down to his wrist, and put his hands on her waist. They finally release after a few kisses; both eyes closed, and breathing into each others mouths. "Isabella?" Bella opened her eyes, and didn't say anything. "Am I really doing good for the people around the world?" She cupped his defined cheeks, "of course you are. You are a gift to mankind." Those words slipped out of her like oil. She hadn't even thought about what she said, and quite frankly, she didn't care. He smiled, they shared one last kiss, and she left. As she closed the door, the Soldier stayed back, and watched her walk away.

That night, she lied on her bed and thought about the kiss; and concluded that it was confusing. emEverything just happened so fast, /emshe thought. But it really didn't; they both knew what they were doing, for the most part. She didn't feel a spark like in movies and books, she didn't feel anything at all. Movies and books mislead her, she thought. She continued to lie there, lost in thought, up until someone knocked on the door.

She hesitated before opening the door. She hoped the Soldier wasn't behind it. She opened the door, and to her liking, Coulson was at the door. Her sigh was created by sweet relief. "Agent Coulson,", she lazily asked, "what are you doing here?" He gave his famous 'serious-smile', which meant he had business. "I'm here to inform and remind you of your mission. Try not to stray too far, okay? Fury may be dead, but he's alive enough to keep a close eye on you." She nodded. How did he know about the kiss? Or did he just decide to give a heads-up? Whatever the case may be, he still came to her apartment, and kept a dangerously close eye on her. He politely shrugged, "yes, don't get carried away; you're still on a mission to exterminate the threat. Understand?" "Affirmative." He smiled slightly, "good night, Isabella." She involuntarily waved her hand and closed the door. She then slowly and sluggishly went back to bed. She looked to her right, em11:30 pm. /emShe rolled her eyes, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 (sexy time)

Her dream, she thought in the morning, was rather strange, and interesting. In her dream, she was in the Soldier's room alone. She stood there, waiting impatiently, for him to return. When she decided to sit on the bed, he barged through the door, and they both embraced each other in absolute tenderness. They started to passionately kiss, lightly at first, then it started to get rough. They kissed each others lips so hard, their teeth clashed together. They released their embrace, not too often, to breathe. After a while, they stopped and stared deeply into each others eyes, close enough to share their breath. He cupped her rosy, shaky cheeks. He started whispering, "you left me. Alone. You left me." Bella shook her head, "I didn't leave you. I promised I'd come back, and I did. See, I'm here." The dejected man shook his head quickly, "I was here all alone B-" she covered his mouth with her hand, "it doesn't matter anymore, because I'm here now." He took her hand and longingly kissed her knuckles, "you're here now, with me." They tightly hugged each other; she felt every inch of his body, and smelled the grease in his hair. He was there. Just as they continued, the scene started to fade away. She had woken up. When she got up, that was all she could think about. She took a shower, and ate breakfast, did her usual routine, but this time, she took a shot of whiskey to emforget the moment that never happened. She put on her suit, and headed for 'work.'

She stopped by Sweet Bakery deli on her way for breakfast. She was a zombie; she didn't know what was going on, or at least didn't pay attention, and stared into space. The guy behind the counter wrapped her bagel and put it in a bag. The bag was a bit heavier than usual, but she didn't notice. She parked a few blocks away from the headquarters, for no reason other than her fear of being tagged. The last thing she needs is to be tracked down by Hydra and get caught. She threw the bagel paper in her cup holder, and unconsciously stuffed the contents of the bag in her suit. By the time she had reached the surgery room, she noticed the contents too late. She started to panic, but didn't show it. She kept her arms close to hold up the plastic case. The Soldier came out, and he looked awful. His arms were tied with zip-ties, and his 'human' hand was on the verge of turning blue. They threw him on the chair, that wretched chair. He was bleeding from the corner of his mouth, and his temples were swollen and palish purple. Pierce grabbed his hair and pulled his head back; he whispered something Bella couldn't make out, but she got an idea of what he said, after he told the engineer to inject him with synthetic sustenance. "Pierce, if you don't mind me asking, bu what exactly _is_ synthetic sustenance?" Pierce gave the Soldier a light pat on the face for whatever reason, "we don't feed him real food, as you can see. This synthetic food is injected with a long needle into his stomach. It'll dissolve quickly, and meet his 'hunger' needs. We need it to dissolve as quickly as possible so he doesn't need to use the latrine or gain unnecessary weight." "Is that -" She was going to finish her sentence, but she saw the 'long needle' Pierce was talking about. It seemed roughly about twelve inches, and it was metal; it was rusty. The needle pierced the upper layer of his skin, and Bella yelled for the engineer to wait. Everyone's attention was focused on her. She had the floor now, "wouldn't putting him to sleep suffice? Since we practically 'die' when we sleep, he won't get hungry. Also, it seems like you are running low on this synthetic sustenance, so we should use it when we absolutely need it." She spoke about this as if she understood it. And the rest turned to her favor; they went with it, and sent her and the Soldier to his room.

She clenched the case between her arms and her chest as they walked to his uninhabitable sector. They entered the room, and he shyly held his arm, wanting to speak, but unable to find his tongue. She took out the case, which contained eggs, potatoes, and a small chunks of steak; a heavy meal for a big man. He turned his back to her, and she put her hand on his shoulder, "I got you real breakfast." He shrugged her off his shoulder and walked towards the corner of the room. "You're not allowed to be here," he said sternly. "I just saved you from a huge ass rusty needle and a risk of a lethal disease. I also got you food, emreal food/em, so the least you can do is thank me." He quickly turned around and glared at Bella, and she felt nervous; the scenarios came back. "Thank you? You ruined me! Because of you, I can't focus on my mission!" "Maybe your mission needs to change." He quickly paced towards her, and she walked backwards, "maybe _this_ needs to change! You should not be here!" She hit the wall with her back and he hovered over her, "maybe you need to be my mission. Maybe I should just drop everything and try to liquidate you instead of that Captain guy!" Bella started to yell, "maybe you should!" The Soldier's eyes kept scowling, as he scanned her body, up to down. She kept her gaze down, but something tempted her to look at him in the eye. After scanning her a few times, he met her eyes. They both stared into each others souls, trying to find another argument. The Soldier started to breathe heavily. Bella opened her mouth slightly, so she won't make breathing sounds. The smell of sweat, fear, and anger occupied the air, giving off a sour, lemony smell. The Soldier slowly wrapped his hand around her neck, and clutched it delicately. Isabella gulped and clenched her fists, because rough-play was her favorite type of play. She slightly raised her chin to show her 'fearlessness'. The Soldier moved his hand to her chin and shoved it high above than her neck could stretch. He swiftly moved his head towards her neck, and bit her hard.

She moaned in bittersweet pain. She loved it, but if she showed it, he'd stop. She raised her hands to his chest to 'push him away.' He grabbed her wrists and shoved them to her sides, and pinned them down. "Please don't hurt me," she said in an artificial plea. He looked at her in an unpromising way. He maneuvered his face close to hers, until they breathed into each others mouths. He pushed his forehead against hers, and he whispered, "why did you leave me?" emHoly crap!/em It wasn't the exact moment in her dream, but it was pretty damn close. "You left me. You left, and it took you so long to come back." She wiggled her hands under his grip, and he released. She put her hands on his face, "I had to. I couldn't stay." He shook his head, "no, you left me, here, alone. You left me with them." She ran her fingers through his hair, "I'm here. I came back, and that's all that matters. I'm here, and I won't leave you." He cupped her hands with his, bent her fingers and the knuckle, and kissed them. "Promise you'll stay with me." Bella longingly looked at him and was mute. "Promise me, you'll stay." This time, it wasn't a plea, his tone was grim. "I-I can't, stay, but I will come back every-" "Promise me you'll stay." He cut her off mid-sentence, and squeezed the curve of her hourglass figure. His grip was nondetachable, and he started to bruise her sides. She tried getting his hands off of her, but his grip was stone. She looked at him in pain, "let go. You're hurting me!" He squeezed tighter, "promise me you'll stay." She gave in, "fine, I promise I'll stay." His grip released immediately; and he pulled a legitimate smirk. "Come with me to bed." All of a sudden, Pierce knocked on the door, "Isabella, did you sedate him?" "Yes I did, Mr. Pierce. Come in and see for yourself!" Before the Soldier could speak, she took a titanium baton from her thigh and hit the Soldier upside the head, knocking him out. She caught him before he fell, and quickly put him on the bed. Brock and Pierce walk in, astounded at the fact that the Soldier was sleeping, and she wasn't hurt. "Well then," Pierce started, "thank you...umm..." "Isabella." Pierce had been calling her by her name since she got there; he'd probably just wanted to see if Bella was really emBella./em "Right, Isabella. I'll call you Bella, is that okay?" Bella nodded in approval, and made their way to the surgery room, leaving the unconscious soldier behind.

She walked behind them, but Pierce slowly receded from the rest until he and Bella were side by side. "Bella, let me ask you something. How did you put him to sleep?" Bella started to panic, but kept it hidden. "I, uh, well..." she waited for a distraction, but she couldn't always be lucky. "I simply gave him the rest of my sleeping remedy I had, in case of a situation like this." Pierce looked at her in incredulity. "Okay, well, what did you really do? Answer honestly, and I'll see if it deserves punishment." Bella shrugged; should she tell Pierce what had happened? She said "sorry, sir. I-he got a bit out of hand, so I took a baton from my boot and knocked him out." Pierce snickered, "you did? Good, you're capable of self-defense, means less security for you, and you could be our defense system." Bella forced a smirk. When they reached the surgery room, Pierce declined the coffee offer, and left the premises. However, Bella took the coffee, and injected herself in the conversation.

They talked about their plans for New World Order, then they talked about their plans for after they 'win the war.' "Well, all I know is, I'll be a lady killer," the engineer proclaimed. Brock laughed, along with everybody else, including Bella. "What's so funny? I can be a lady killer; I'm like fine wine, smooth and romantic." Brock laughed even harder, "yeah, you'll kill 'em alright. You're too much for me, Joe, you really are!" _Joe, the engineer's name was Joe._ Bella told herself to remember that. The scene seemed like a day in high school. They seemed so friendly, they weren't serious or talking murder at all. This changed Bella's point of view on the enemies. They may seem like the worst group in the world, but they had their own human side; where they laughed and joked, chatted and forgot about New World Order for a moment.

They turned their attention to Bella. "So Bella, where were you before you discovered Hydra?" Brock sounded intimidating, as if he knew she was part of S.H.I.E.L.D. "I was, all over the place. I worked in retail, then to restaurants, then finally went to train in Russia." Brock looked impressed at her lies, which he perceived as the truth. "Russia? Maybe we had the same trainer? Trained by a guy?" Isabella immediately answered, "I had a girl train me." She was hinting at the Black Widow in an obvious manner. Natasha actually trained her for a year or two. "A woman? Was she any good?" Joe was clearly sexist, and biased in his views of women. Brock looked at him in shame, but Bella only shrugged. "Let me see what you got, though," Brock challenged. The other Hydra members looked in amazement, encouraging the fight. They placed their bets on who would beat the other. Everyone cheered on either Brock or Bella; Brock was ready for a fight, but Bella was a bit shy. She knew how to fight, and win, but she wasn't too sure about fighting Brock. Then again, she never was sure about anything so far. "Come on, Bella, they're counting on a good fight." Brock held his fists up, and Bella finally stood up to the challenge. She deviously smirked, "hope you wrote a will; it's gonna be too late after I'm done with you." Everyone in the room laughed at her witty comment, and Brock got tense. "Let's go, princess."

They walked to a room full of jail cells, but it was spacious; ample room for a good fight. Everyone followed like lost pups. Brock took off his shirt, only to reveal a pure white tank top. Bella tied her hair in a French braid in a matter of seconds, to prevent his ability to pull it. They both did their set of 'eager' stretching; calmly throwing their arms, bending their knee is six different was, twisting their necks. They were both ready at the same time. "Let's make this more interesting; the winner..." Bella tried to think of a desirable reward. After a few short seconds, Brock calls out from the other end of the room, "the winner gets to side with the Soldier when the helicarriers are airborne. Deal?" Winning this fight would mean that Bella would be the closest to the Soldier, and she could easily kill him off, because right now, he is least expecting it. It's the perfect strategy. "Deal."

Both went up to the center of the room, fist-bumped, and took two steps back. They raised their fists; Joe took a slightly rotted police stick, and banged on the cell gate, "fight!" Brock and Bella circled slowly, making sure to never remove their killer stares. Brock gave a sly smirk, and went in for the swing, hitting Bella's jaw, almost breaking it. Brock shook his hand a bit, "is your jaw made of steel? Damn!" The crowd cheered, and Bella indulged in it; "titanium, actually. Forgot to mention it." Brock looked surprised, and the room fell quiet. "What the hell happened?" Bella shrugged; she was ready to fight viciously. "Well, I was on a mission in Syria, trying to calm the havoc. However, protesters didn't like that, so they shot me in the jaw; twice, right next to each other." Joe looked in awe, "so, your entire jaw is titanium?" Bella nodded, "I'm not that badass." Joe walked closer to Bella, "may I?" Joe pointed to her jaw. He squished her fleshy jaw, to be stopped by metal. He went from under her ear to her chin, nodding, "your jaw is half titanium. The scars, right under them, are plates of metal; big plates of metal." Bella shrugged, "yeah." "Amazing!" They were about to marvel in her 'cyborg-jaw', but Pierce walked in, looking pretty pissed. "what the hell are you guys doing down here? Get back upstairs now! You still have work to do!" They all bowed their heads in mock shame, and went back to the surgery room. Pierce pulled Bella to the side, "you have metal in your jaw?" "Yes. How did you hear?" "I heard you from the surgery room. Is it okay, your jaw?" "Yes, of course! No need to worry." Pierce nodded and trailed behind them all.

They all continued their work, once the engineer started with the Soldier, who was waiting patiently on the chair. He seemed, blank. He stared out into space; and gave no clue to what anyone was doing. Bella relaxed her guard, but kept a close eye on the brainwashed, depressing trooper. Bella felt a bit remorseful for knocking him out, but he needed that to be done to him, especially from Isabella. He slowly turned his head towards Bella, and she tensed up. Even though his face was a blank canvas, she felt his emotions of rage and hatred spew out of him like a volcano. Bella stared back, and was interrupted by Pierce, "you can handle yourself with him, yes? Take him to his accommodations. And Joseph injected him with a placid agent, making him slow, and luckily for you, difficult to upset or excite him." Bella nodded, knowing that the Soldier could penetrate past the walls of serenity. He stood up, she grabbed the back of his collar, and shrugged him forward.

She finally opened the 'door-of-all-burdens' and thrusted him inside. He just stood there. She pushed him in a little more, and turned her back to leave. In an instant, he grabbed her hair, pulled her inside the room, and slammed her against the wall. "Stay; if you move, I will hurt you." He turned to close the door. He came back to Bella, and he was beyond infuriated. He kept her against the wall by pushing against her chest with his bionic hand. He stared at her, while she tried to look away. He took his human palm, and pushed her face to one side. He slid his prosthetic up her neck to her jaw, and tapped it lightly. He then pressed his palm against it, and shot bolts of electricity into the metal plates. Bella yelped and fell to her knees, pushing against the sharp electrical pain. The Soldier looked at his palm in astonishment, "I'm-I'm sorry." Bella looked up at him, and he held out his hand. She pushed him away and headed for the door. "Don't leave." His voice was ambiguous. She wasn't sure if he meant it politely, or austerely. She took a step or two forward, and he grabbed her by her collar, and threw her on the table. They eyed each other, deeply. She looked at him lustfully. Everything that had happened had lead to this moment. Something about him abusing her; making her feel like nothing, but everything, made her feel strange.

He delicately pinned her down by her shoulders. He glanced at her legs, and looking at her directly in the eye, grabbed her knees, and forcefully spread her legs wide apart, and stood between them. She was nervous, but he was a wreck. He continued to awkwardly stare at her. She tried to pull her legs together without pulling him in. She sat up and pushed him away, closing her legs; she gave a sensual smirk. He looked at her brutally. He gripped to her knees tightly, and spread them even further apart, making her squeal. Her mouth hung open and he looked down on her. Once again, he pinned her down, this time, harsh. It made her feel paralyzed and vulnerable. He slowly leaned closer to her; she tried to not make eye contact. However, that made the situation run it's course. He went to her neck, and bit it roughly. He continued to plant kisses on her neck aggressively. He breathed heavily on her neck, causing her to arch her back.

He trailed down her neck to her chest, but stopped at her collar bone. He sucked her skin and flesh, drooling and making the area red. She bit her lip; she wanted to do something, but she enjoyed being the 'victim'. After a few kisses, he pulled her shirt over her, revealing her hourglass figure. He looked at her shyly for a brief moment, but overcame that and grabbed the curve of her waist. He continued to kiss and bite her neck, all while she looked to her left. He had bite her hard, and she pushed him up, locking eyes. She entwined a large bunch of his hair, and pulled him to her lips.

They engulfed each other's mouths, never leaving the lip-lock. Once his jaw was low enough, she seized the opportunity to shove her tongue into his mouth. He sucked away, and looked at her bafflingly. She rolled her eyes and pulled him fiercely towards her. They continued to try and swallow each other, not giving a moment to breathe. Shortly afterwards, they pulled away, and breathed copiously into the opposite's mouth. She smelled the sweat and hunger from his breath. He moved his hands from her waist, and leaned on his elbows, which were securely planted on both sides. She rubbed his forearms, then grabbed his biceps firmly. She made her way to thee rim of his shirt, keeping the eye-lock. She pulled it over his head and stared at his breathtaking physique. He put his palms on her cheeks, kissed her forehead, and stood up; and she sat up as well. Her legs, still wrapped around him, pulled him onto her as tightly as possible, telling him not to leave. He glided his hands over her thighs, above her hips, and back down to her rump, and he lifted her off the table, moving her to the bed. The Soldier leaned over Bella, and kissed her passionately.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close. She couldn't wait anymore; she loosened her pants. The Soldier, not taking his lips from hers, tugged at it, and it easily slid down her legs, making a loud thump. He looked down at the pants, but she pulled his face to hers. He took no time pulling down his pants. He grabbed her lacy, sweaty panties, when she swatted him away; "wait." She reached for her burlesque-style stocking, and pulled out a rubber. He took it from her, put it on, and grabbed her lingerie. He swiftly pulled it from her hips, and let it slide from her legs. His metal arm was cold to the touch on her thigh, and it sent a shiver across her back. He picked up her legs, and held it around his hips. She grabbed the sheets and braced for impact. He slowly pushed him inside of her. He clenched his eyes in sweet pain; something he's never felt before. Bella bit her lip hard, but let out a deep moan. He leaned back over her, but was too weak to do anything. He pushed his forehead against hers, and just gave short, resonant grunts. Bella held him, and started to lacerate his back, which made him moan. He grabbed to Bella's hips, and clutched them so hard, she started to bruise right under his fingers. Her legs, still tight around his hips, allowed her hips to roll as he thrusted deeper inside, forcing grunts and sweat to fill the room.

Bella thought to herself,_ this is sticky_. But she didn't mind. The Soldier's eyes closed tighter and his mouth hung open. He breathed heavily on Bella's face and neck, making her stomach twist. Something about his hungry-smelling breath made Bella fall in love with every aspect of him. She gave no thought of the fact that she was having passionate sex with the man she's supposed to kill in a few days. She was screwed.

The Soldier's eyebrows dropped, his grip grew tighter, and he was on the verge of climax. Bella grabbed tighter to him, and pulled him into her faster. Short, loud moans came from the Soldier as he released himself. Bella grabbed his hair and panted heavily through her teeth. He moved his hands to her face, and kissed her. His lips were hot with lust, and his sweat rolled down his face to hers, leaving warm spots on her countenance. Once he pried his lips from hers, she arched her back to it's full potential, grabbed the sheets, and finally rode her climax out. She dropped back to the bed, and her paramour rolled next to her, their legs hanging off the cheap structure (which proved to be better than previously thought). Bella stared at the ceiling, until the Soldier started to stare at her. She looked at him, and he got up.

He got his underwear, and threw the panties at her. Once they were on, Bella got up to get her stuff and leave. However, the Soldier grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He held her to his body with his hand on the curve of her back. He looked at her deeply, "don't leave." It seemed as if he were a child learning to speak; he spoke a few words at a time, and sometimes not even in legitimate sentences. Bella looked at him perplexingly. He slipped his hands down to her rear, and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him, and he lied her on the bed. "Stay the night, Bella." _He knew my name._

Bella scooted the pillow away from her, but the Soldier pulled it off the bed completely. "I pushed the pillow for you." On his hands and knees on the bed, he looked at Bella, "if you don't have the pillow, then I won't." His sweetness pulled a smile on her face. He lied down next to her, and she rolled on one side, her back to him. He slipped his arm between her arm and hip, and he pulled himself tightly to her back. Their bodies fit together, as if they were meant to do this; they were meant to be together forever. He kissed her nape, and they both fell asleep in sweet bliss.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later, she woke up; around three in the morning. The Soldier was still holding onto her tightly, sleeping. She wiggled a bit, trying to get him to move, but he remained stiff. His metal arm hugged her body tighter than before, squeezing her a bit too tight. She started to feel a sharp pain in her ribs, and his arm made it worse. She squealed quietly and tried to remove his grip. His arm was irremovable, and only held tighter. She started to squirm downwards, toward the foot of the bed. She finally escaped his love-lock. She put on her clothes, and headed for the door. "Don't leave me." The Soldier was standing behind her with blood-shot eyes. "I didn't stay awake all night so you can just try and leave me." Bella looked at him, "why did you even stay awake? You know _this_ can't happen." "Which is why I stayed awake, listening for people. I didn't want to get you in trouble, so I stayed awake so if someone were to come, I can hide you...protect you." He spoke passionately; wholeheartedly. He meant every word of it. On the other hand, Bella felt shame; something she wasn't supposed to feel. His expression shifted quickly. He was mad, and walked toward her menacingly. She backed up, and clutched the gun in her back pocket. He was tall, so he looked down on her. He stopped and quickly shifted his gaze to her arm, to her, then to the door. He held out his hand, "I'm not stupid. Give it to me, because I won't hurt you." Bella just looked at him, looked at his growing rage. "Give it to me now, or I will hurt you." He was stern with his request, which meant he was going to hurt her. After a short silence, the Soldier tried to grab her, but she pointed the gun at him. She was shaky, and he wasn't moved by the situation at all. "Stop this shit and give me the gun." "No. Not unless you back the fuck down, and let me leave." The Soldier agreed, and he walked back to the other end of the room and stood in the corner. Bella, still pointing the gun, walked back, opening the door, and quickly ran.

Before she even reached the stairs, the Soldier grabbed the back of the collar of her shirt, and yanked it. She fell into his arms, he covered her mouth, and dragged her back into the bedroom, where he threw her to the ground. He locked the door, and ripped the handle right off. Bella screamed for help, but the Soldier back-handed her. "They can't even hear you anyway." Bella sat on the floor, shocked at what just happened. "You just slapped me." He squatted in front of her, and just looked at her, but his face was blank. He put his hand to her face, and rubbed the red hand print on her cheek with his thumb. He looked deep into her eyes, as if he had gotten lost. Bella was beyond confused. She thought about how she ignored and failed psychology in college. But the look in his eyes showed he was suffering. She couldn't help but to feel bad for him. "It's okay, Soldier. I know," Bella whispered. The silence was disrupted by the click of the gun. The Soldier looked down, and she pushed the gun onto his chest. "Do it." Those two words rang in her head, overflowing her thoughts with scenarios and useless relationships. He held her hand tighter to the gun, "do it." He slipped his thumb over her finger on the trigger, "do it", he whispered one last time. She just nodded, and put the gun down. He picked it up, unloaded it, and threw it across the room. He kissed her on the lips, but she remained still. He picked her up, and gently lied her on the bed, "but what about the door?" "I'll fix it." Once again, she was captured and trapped in a scenario she never thought she'd be stuck in; especially not with him. She silently sobbed, and he hugged her tighter and kissed her, as if that would help the situation. a few hours passed, the sun was in the horizon, and she finally slept.


	5. Chapter 5 END

Later that day, she woke up in her bed. She looked around, _it was all a dream_. She wasn't sure if she is happy that she didn't go through that torture, or sad because they didn't have that night, where he was ultimately human.

She slugged to the bathroom to examine herself, to see if the night really didn't happen. She looked closely in the long mirror, and seen nothing but a few freckles and a beauty mark. She tidied herself, and continued to sluggishly walk to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, but concluded she wanted a drink.

She opened her elegantly mirrored liquor cabinet, which she got as a gift from Tony. Before she opened it, she fixed her hair in the professionally placed mirror shard. She opened it up, poured a Château Pétrus (another gift from Tony) and threw it back. She put the liquor back in the cabinet, and closed it. She seen a figure behind her, and quickly spun around, bracing against the cupboard. She was petrified, but as usual, he was as blank as an artist without a muse. He said something, but he was so quiet, she couldn't hear him. She just stared at him in horror, and quickly scanned the room for any defensive weapon. "Last night," he said a bit louder. Bella was still paralyzed. "It shouldn't have ended like that. I'm...sorry." Bella tensed down a bit, lowering her guard.

"By the way, I stopped your face from bruising." He was like an innocent child; he bowed his head in shame. She gently touched her face, and felt a sharp but manageable pain. He slowly walked toward her. He placed his bionic hand on the side of her neck, and with his thumb, gently pushed her head up. She gulped nervously. He began to kiss her neck, between her hyoid and her thyroid. With every kiss, he lightly sucked her neck, grazing it with his teeth. She purred and tangled her fingers in his hair. He slowly made his way down to her collarbone, and kissed the hollow of her shoulder. He left a trail of red marks and saliva. She brought him to her lips, and they kissed roughly and with intense passion. But in the heat of the moment, someone knocked on the door. She told the Soldier to get out through the window. When he left, she put on a robe and ruffled up her hair, to make it seem as if she had just woken up. She opened the door, and agents of S.H.I.E.L.D busted in.

Maria zip tied Bella, and Coulson shook his head in disappointment. "You had one job, Isabella. Unfortunately, you must drop from the face of the earth." The way he spoke was so nonchalantly, as if this had happened many times before. Bella started yelling, "what the hell are you talking about?" "You had a deadline, which passed. We checked your status, which hasn't changed since day one. We raided the Soldier's bunk, and found your DNA." Bella pretended to be confused, "what do you mean? I obviously went into his room, to put him to sleep." Coulson sighed, "yes, your job was to attract and kill him, not attract and sleep with him." Isabella's face dropped. She didn't speak a single word. "We found an 'extra' in his bunk, which lead to your's and his DNA. Body fluid." Bella remained silent, "not talking, hmm? It's actually not okay, Isabella. We have removed every ounce of information of your existence; your passports, permits, you actually don't live here. This room is vacant. Sorry, Isabella, but you need to stay with us for a...very long while." Bella has heard this speech before; this was the speech Coulson gave before they put someone under a maximum electrotherapy/electro-psychological therapy procedure (MET/EPTP or METEPTP). This procedure, which must be confirmed with Fury, uses electric shock to either calm a patient (electrotherapy) or treat any type of mental disorder, or give the patient memory loss of certain events (electro-psychological therapy). This procedure showed a large amount of the uncertainty of pain. If the patient was really psychologically ill, there would be minimum or no pain. However, if they were 'normal', they would feel every shock go through their head. Coulson took her badge, and escorted her out.


End file.
